Pin Up Suits
|Episode Name = |titulo esp = Los Trajes Del Calendario |Temporada = 1 (A) |Episodio Temp = 1 |Episodio Gen = 1 |Airdate = 13 de Julio de 2016 |Written by = Peach Asamiya |Destacado = BowBow Curvature Juan Carlos Kattrio |Anterior = Just Not Another Pretty Face }} Los Trajes Del Calendario (en inglés: Pin Up Suits) es el primer capítulo de Yo soy Paige, y yo soy tú.... Tres días después del capítulo anterior, BowBow se alista para ir al mini-desfile de modas de Rarity. Antes de ir, Juan Carlos y ella tienen una pequeña disputa por una araña llamada "Witzy". Ya en el desfile, BowBow conoce a las Kattrio, siendo una de las cartas de Paige. Resumen El capítulo comienza con BowBow narrando sus últimos 3 días en compañía con Juan Carlos. Al sentirse culpable por no hacer nada de provecho en la casa, BowBow decide ayudar a Juan Carlos con la limpieza. Esa noche, BowBow espera con ansias su traje para el desfile de modas de Rarity. mientras tanto, Juan Carlos le pide a BowBow que encuentre un papel especial para envolver telas. En su búsqueda, ella encuentra un boceto en particular sobre un chaleco para un tal "Casará dar Castrón", a lo cual Juan Carlos reacciona de mala manera dejando a BowBow sentirse mal. Ya en el desfile de modas, BowBow lista para salir, se encuentra con las Kattrio tras bastidores. Ellas le muestran su rutina a BowBow pero les sale mal, llegando a lastimarse físicamente. Después de una pequeña charla de aliento entre las 4, BowBow le pide a Juan Carlos que les haga trajes nuevo, lo cual, este último se niega. Ante tal situación, BowBow y las Kattrio tienen una platica profunda de como "estar unidas" las hace fuertes, descubriendo así la carta (amistad) de "La Fuerza" para BowBow. El capítulo finaliza poco después de dichos eventos, BowBow se percata de alguien llorando en una habitación solitaria. Ella "trata de ayudar" pero la yegua que estuvo llorando salió trotando. Personajes Principales *BowBow Curvature *Juan Carlos *Kattrio Secundarios *Witzy *Rarity Citas :Para más citas, véase la transcripción del episodio. :BowBow:¡ARAÑA! empezado a golpear a la araña con la franela :Juan Carlos: ALTO! Carlos ha bajado a todo trotar ¡NO-TOQUES-A-WITZY! a quitarme la franela pero no me he dejado :Rarity: ¡Hola! entra sin tocar a la casa, pues la puerta está abierta, vi la puerta abierta y… ¿Enserio van a empezar todos los capítulos del fic peleando? :Juan Carlos:¡QUIZO MATAR A WITZY! :Rarity: Ay esa araña… Bow… ¿Por qué crees que las esquinas del techo tienen telarañas? Curiosidades *El Fic regresa después de 7 meses de abandono. La autora no editó y/o escribió el fic por situaciones personales. *Las canciones del Intro y Outro (Everybody's Loves a Dream y When the Moon's Reaching out Stars) se han acortado, el intro pasando de 1:58 a 1:36. El outro sufrió menos cambios ya que solo se acortó 3 segundos. *Al parecer, Juan Carlos tiene una araña que ha vivido en su casa desde que se mudó, se llama "Witzy". **El nombre de "Witzy" es una clara referencia a la canción infantil Witsi Witsi Araña **Puede que BowBow le tenga pánico a las arañas o a los insectos en sí. *Puede que Juan Carlos haya conocido a algún pony con talento en hablar con los insectos debido a su pequeña platica con Witzy. *Rarity hace una pequeña pregunta ("¿Enserio van a empezar todos los capítulos del fic peleando?"), rompiendo así, la cuarta barrera. *"Casará dar Castrón" son palabras aleatorias para dar alusión a Cáscara del Corazón. **En el capítulo, se descubre sobre un boceto de un chaleco, puede que Casqui no haya tenido su característica ropa en ese entonces. *Puede que el traje de Bowbow (el gris con volados multicolor) y "Ooh La La" (el francés con una falda) sean los primeros trajes que Juan Carlos diseñó. *Primera aparición de Kattrio en el fic. Continuidad *Juan Carlos y BowBow han estado experimentando en el campo de la amistad, lentamente. *Juan Carlos aún no ha desempacado todas sus cosas. *Paige solo aparecer para avisarle a BowBow sobre su nueva carta (amistad) descubierta. Créditos PAIGE Créditos A1-1.png PAIGE Créditos A1.png